Code Lyoko: Episode 80 A winner takes Odd
by Flipicerobot
Summary: The situation is getting more and more dangerous: X.A.N.A. and Cybervenom have started a war. And Cybervenom is cheating again, getting Odd on his side by force. Every fight is harder than a previous one.


**What is your favorite Code Lyoko character? For me, William and Laura. I hate the scenario of the CLE. P. S. Aelita in the CLE is a jealous idiot! Seriously! What they were thinking!? Well then, this episode start before Code Lyoko opening. Let's go. **

[Unknown location] unknown time. -Odd's POV-

I woke up with a head ache," OOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhh! What a mess!" I groaned. I looked around, I was in a some sort of base. Some things behind me were a complete mess,"What happened here?" I went to the window. I was shocked," I'M ON THE MOON!" I shouted in joy, but I noticed, that something was different,"Wait! If I'm on the moon? Jeremy!" Odd said into the intercom,"Nothing... Well, I still have a chance to walk on the moon." Odd said in relief. I walked through the crystal-white corridor. Finally I came into the hangar. Doors opened. I ran to the surface of the moon. I came to the Neil Armstrong's footprint,"Wow. I still can't believe, that I'm here. " I smirked, I turned to Earth," The Earth is so beautiful from here." Then, a thought came into my mind, and I frowned,"But, I'm so lonely here, where are the others? I need to find them." I ran to the base. It was a wide, but not so tall white tower with solar panels on it. it was standing on a large dome. I entered the hangar, and then, William tried to cut me through,"Yo William! What are you doing!?" I cried out.

"What the-? Odd? Is that really you?" William looked at me in confusion.

"Of course! And I can prove it." I said and told him my joke about Sissi.

"So not funny as always. Glad to see you back pal." William said, I frowned,"Oh well, can you tell me what is going on here?" I asked, William is in more confusion,"Don't you remember? What is the date?" He asked me.

"14th of October." I answered.

"So you don't remember. Odd today is the 2st of October." William said, I am in shock,"The 21st!? You mean?!"

"Uh huh. You've been out for a week." William said, then sighed,"And that's not all. Look at yourself." He said, with a guilty face. I slowly looked at myself and was completely shocked,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

[The Moon] 21/09/2013 Monday 17:40

**Code Lyoko opening...**

#80 A winner takes Odd_

-normal POV-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Odd shouted as looked at himself, he was in X.A.N.A.'s uniform. He wore a dark-green jumpsuit with black cat claws with yellow stripes on his gloves and in the place of Kiwi's picture lies Cybervenom's insignia, instead of purple stripe of hair was a toxic green stripe. "Odd! Calm down!" William said. Odd relaxed a bit,"Oh sorry William. Can you tell me what happened in the last week?" Odd asked.

" Of course I can. Do you remember an attack right on that Monday a week ago?" William asked.

"Oh yeah of course. On that day we had a science lesson. Mrs. Hertz told us about the gravity and then, Jeremy's laptop beeped. X.A.N.A. created a monster from the water." Odd said.

"Yes, in the first time we thought, that X.A.N.A. activated a tower, but it was Cybervenom." William replied.

"Uh huh, but I can't remember what happened on Lyoko." Odd said in thoughts.

"Well, sit down. It would take much time..." William began to tell him a story.

A week ago: [Kadic academy_Mrs. Hertz classroom] 14/10/2013 Monday 12:03

Lyokowarriors have a science with Mrs. Hertz. Odd is sleeping because of the lesson,"Mr. Della Robbia! What will you have if you will sleep on my lessons?" Mrs. hertz asked angrily.

"Um... D?" Odd guessed.

"Oh Odd. You always answer on this question correctly!" Susanne said sarcasm. Jeremy's laptop beeps, he opens it, the superscan shows a black tower,"uh oh." Jeremy whispered.

"X.A.N.A.?" Ulrich asked.

"No, Cybervenom. Er... Mrs. Hertz. May I go to the infirmary? I have a headache." Jeremy lied.

"Alright, you can go." Mrs. Hertz answered. "Can I assist him?" Odd, Ulrich and Aelita asked in unison.

"Er... of course." Mrs. Hertz replied, in confusion. Aelita,Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd walked out of class. Meanwhile, a specter entered the boiler and a water version of Cybervenom. "William, Cybervenom is on the attack, go to the factory." Jeremy called William.

"Yumi, Cybervenom is attacking! Call Hiroki." Ulrich called Yumi, while running.

[Scanner room] 12:11

"We're here Jeremy. Hiroki, William and Ulrich are fighting with water monster." Yumi reported as she, Aelita and Odd got to the scanners.

"Very well. Transfer:Odd, transfer:Aelita, transfer:Yumi.

Scanner:Odd, scanner:Aelita, scanner:Yumi.

Virtualisation." Jeremy virtualised them to the forest sector. In front them appeared Overwing and Overboard,"The tower is on 45 degrees to the North." Jeremy said. When they arrived to the tower, it was guarded by three blitzes,"Uh oh!" Odd said. Blitzes launched their laser missiles. Odd and Aelita re turning their vehicles to the left and right. Four of missiles hit the overwing, Aelita and Yumi fall on the grass. One of blitzes switch his cannons to the laser guns, it shots at Yumi,"Yumi! You lost 30 lifepoints, this thing is powerful!" Jeremy shouted in surprise.

"Well, I got that." Yumi replied,"Aelita, get behind me and fire at the monster when I say." Yumi commanded, Aelita nods. Yumi spins very fast to deflect every laser shot, then throws her fans at the cannons and slices them through,"Aelita, NOW!" Yumi commanded. Aelita flies upwards and fire an energy orb at the blitz."Ta da!" Aelita exclaimed.

Odd flied on his overboard and evades the rocket rain from the Blitz twins,"SHIELD!" Odd shouted and his energy shield appeared on his arm. He reflected all of their shots. "rapid fire!" Odd said, as laser arrows shot at two blitzes, they blow up in an cluster of zeros and ones. Then, six blocks virtualised in a circle, as Odd became the center of the circle,"Oh, X.A.N.A. wants to play huh? Let's roll!" Odd stated, then he teleportated to each block and shots them with acid arrows. In the end he destroyed all of them,"I'm the best." Odd smirked.

"Odd! Don't so egoistic! Stay focused!" Yumi growled.

"Hey! I'm always focused!" Odd replied with a bigger smirk. Yumi growled even more.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but Matthias' copy is in your way!" Jeremy said.

"What about Ulrich and William?"Aelita asked.

"William is already here. I'm going to virtualise him right now. Ulrich gotta help Hiroki, but I'll call him." Jeremy replied.

"Well, William is on the way as well. We just need to wait for him." Yumi said. Matthias appeared from the red cloud of energy,"Welcome to hell my friends." Matthias exclaimed, rising his hands into the air.

"Not so fast pretty boy." Odd shouted as he ran to Matthias.

"Odd stop!" Aelita said. Odd didn't listen to her. He kept shooting at Matthias. Matthias blocked arrows with his multi-tool staff. He spins his staff with great spped, then runs away,"Hey! You're playing dirty! COME BACK!" Odd shouted, as he ran after Matthias.

"Jeremy! Odd ran after Matthias' clone! I think it's a trap." Yumi suggested. Jeremy checks the holomap," William is near. Just hang on... Hey. What's that?" Jeremy locked on the purple dot. The window opens and shows a DNA model of the object,"I see something goes after Odd and there is a second object and thats... Uh oh." Jeremy said as he found out the name of this object. "Aelita. Turn around." Jeremy said in shock. Aelita turned around and was shocked,"It's it's." She whispered.

"Cybervenom. Yeah, it's him." Jeremy sighed, wide-eyed.

"What are we gonna do Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Er..." Jeremy sees, that Matthias and Odd are all alone. "Go after Odd and save him!" Jeremy shouted in horror. Aelita and Yumi ran to Odd and Matthias, but 10 Krabs surrounded them. Two Krabs stepped aside and a black beast in techno armor walked in,"Hello again girls." Cybervenom said, with a grin of his devil teeth.

"Daddy?" Aelita said, with a worry.

"Sorry Aelita, but your father isn't accessible for now." Cybervenom responded, crossing his arms.

"What is the meaning of this? You already have my father, why do you need Odd and get along with X.A.N.A.?" Aelita asked suddenly, "Wait don't answer. X.A.N.A. needs a xanatified human to get an artifact, that is in the mother's lab in the N.E.S.T.?" Yumi turns to Aelita with a curious face.

"So, you already know. We arranged, that if X.A.N.A. gets the artifact, I will have as much power in the real world as I want. So, why not." Cybervenom replied.

"We don't let you capture Odd! Right William" Yumi smirked, as William appeared on his hyperbike and slicing a Krab behind Yumi and Aelita,"Hey. Did you miss me Cyberfreak." William said with a smirk. Yumi noticed Ulrich on the overbike as well,"Ulrich!"

"Today you look even better that the last time." Ulrich remarked and Yumi blushed. Yumi sat on the passenger seat of overbike and Aelita sat on the hyperbike," we need to save Odd from falling to the digital sea." Aelita commanded. Overbike and overwheel raced to Odd's position. "What are you waiting for? STOP THEM!" Cybervenom roared. Krabs sprinted after Lyokowarriors. Fortunately Overbike and Hyperbike are fast enough to escape them. Jeremy modified William's vehicle: It was bluish-white version of overbike, but it was without a wheel, on its back were two square boosters, the bike was on the anti-grav wheel.

Odd is dodging Matthias' swings of his axe. Matthias' plan is already succeeded,"What the matter cat, tired of fighting, or you just fear to fight me hand to hand, SCRAWNY?" Matthias teased. Odd is furious,"Scrawny? SCRAWNY!?" Odd rushed to him and started to kick him,"I... am... SVELTE!" Odd shouted.

"That's enough Odd! You defeated him!" Jeremy said. Odd released his grip,"He's right. You've lost." Odd said and walked away. Matthias laughed,"Oh, but haven't finished." Then, Cybervenom appears from nowhere and grabs Odd,"Gotcha!" Odd tries to break free, then the others came,"And here's the cavalry, too late as usual." Cybervenom said and went towards the gap, "Teleportation." Odd tried to teleport, but nothing happens.

"Don't even try Odd. Your superpowers are blocked." Cybervenom said, as he went to backwards,"Any last words?" He asked Odd.

"Yes, sorry guys, Yumi, you were right. I am too egoistic. Will you forgive me?" Odd asked.

"Of course Odd, you're a lyokowarrior no matter what." Yumi said.

"Yeah, and you're not scrawny, you're svelte." Ulrich added.

"Thank you guys. You will be my friends no matter what." Odd replied.

"That so touching, you're confess about the most important things only in a moment of danger, I would've stay, but I'm in a hurry. Say goodbye to your friend, and say hello to your new enemy." Cybervenom interrupted and threw Odd to the digital sea. Odd entered the sea and a blue light rose up from that place.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone exclaimed in horror.

**Present time: [the Moon_The moon laboratory_corridor C17]  
21/10/2013 Monday 19:32**

Odd and William are walking through the corridor C17. "Odd... What were you feeling when you entered the digital sea?" William asked the black and red cat.

"Everything on Lyoko is digital and I couldn't feel it, but the digital sea felt very real! Like a water." Odd answered. then Aelita opened the door in the ned of the corridor. When she saw Odd, she charged up her energy fields. William covered me,"Aelita stop! Odd is back!" William tried to calm her down. Aelita lowered her arms and looks into the Odd's eyes, she hugs him,"Odd! I'm glad, that you're back. Jeremy. Odd is back. Will you reconnect him?" Aelita said. Then, Odd's intercom buzzed,"Odd? Is that you?" Jeremy's voice is heard through the comlink.

"Uh huh. I'm glad to hear your voice as well." Odd replied.

"Turn around and up." Jeremy said. Odd did that and noticed and camera.

"He he." Odd waved to the camera."Lemme guess, I wasn't the first objective, right?" Odd suggested.

"Uh huh. This the location of the second Cybervenom's supercomputer. Let's go."Jeremy said, as they ran to the central lab,"Was I a big problem for you?" Odd asked in wonder.

"Um actually..." Aelita started.

4 Days earlier: [Kadic academy_cafeteria] 17/10/2013 Thursday 13:11

Lyokowarrors have a dinner, everyone were in a bad mood. It was three days since Cybervenom threw Odd into the digital sea. Everyone are not eating, Jeremy develops the recovery program, Sissi comes to them,"Hello guys, do you know where is Odd?" She asked.

"Odd said, that he's going to Paris for a some time." Ulrich answered.

"Oh well. Yumi, can we talk in a private?" Sissi asked. Yumi nods. They went out of the cafeteria," Well Sissi, what are you want to talk about?"Yumi asked.

"Do you know, that I love Odd, not Ulrich." Sissi asked back.

"I know that almost a week. What inside him impresses you?" Yumi asked.

"When I going after Ulrich, I noticed, that he's cold and firm, I have tired of it. He became boring for me, but Odd... He's a fountain of joy, stupidity, creativity and imagination! When I said to myself, that Ulrich deserves you, I started to look at Odd. If he'll return to Kadic, tell him, that I love him." Sissi explained.

"I'll tell him, don't worry." Yumi replied. Sissi went away. Yumi's phone rings,"Hiroki, what's going on?" She asked.

"Yumi, I'm in the laboratory and-" Hiroki replied, but was cut off.

"First of all: what are you doing there, and second: who is attacking?"Yumi asked.

"Just come with the others." Hiroki said.

"Okay." Yumi finished conversation. She turned around to see the others,"You heard the alarm too?" She asked, they nodded. Jim comes to Jeremy,"Belpois. Mr. Delmas wants to talk to you." Jim said.

"Sorry Jim, but I-" Jeremy said, but was cut off.

"Uh uh. Don't even try to lie to me. Mr Delmas wants to talk to you right now. It's for your future." Jim grabbed Jeremy's arm and went to the principal's office.

"Great. by the way, let's go." Ulrich groaned. Yumi,Aelita,Ulrich and William went to the sewers, they went inside the collector, Aelita grabbed a scooter, Yumi, Ulrich and William grabbed their skateboards. They rode through the sewers and stopped near the sewer entrance of the factory. They are riding down the ropes to the elevator. It goes to the computer lab,"Well Hiroki, what's happening?" Ulrich asked.

"There is the tower in the desert sector, but I can't say who controls it." Hiroki replied, they leaned to the monitor. On the superscan was a tower, but in one second it glows black, in other one it glows red,"I think, that X.A.N.A. and Cybervenom are fighting for the control of the tower. And... where is Jeremy?" Hiroki asked.

"He's with Mr. Delmas He went with Jim." Ulrich answered.

"About that..." Hiroki types on the keyboard,"For now, X.A.N.A. controls the tower, and I found out who is xanatified." A window opens and shows Jim's icon, "Uh oh. I'll call Jeremy." Ulrich said. He pulls up him smartphone," Jeremy?"

In the administrative corridor, Jeremy's phone is ringing,"Hello."

"Jeremy are you with Jim?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered in confusion.

"Get out of there! Jim is xanatified." Ulrich answered, Jeremy turns to Jim. In Jim's eyes are X.A.N.A.'s insignia, X.A.N.A.-Jim comes to Jeremy," Don't even try to escape Jeremy! The last thing I need, that you and your friends are interrupting my fight with Cybervenom." X.A.N.A.-Jim growled.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked in horror.

"Cybervenom broke our truce. He lied to me and he'll perish." X.A.N.A.-Jim ran after Jeremy,"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jeremy runs out of campus.

"Jeremy in trouble, Yumi, go and help Jeremy." Ulrich ordered. Yumi nodded,"William, Aelita, you're going with me. Can you launch the virtualisation process?" Ulrich asked Hiroki. He nodded,"Great. No time to lose." Yumi went to the elevator, Ulrich, Aelita and William, went down by the stairs. Hiroki types on the keyboard, as Aelita's, Ulrich's and William's cards appeared and loaded.

The doors of scanners are closing, they hear Hiroki's voice through the intercom," Transfer: Aelita, transfer:Ulrich, transfer:William.  
Scanner: Aelita, scanner:Ulrich, scanner:William.  
Virtualisation."

[Park] 13:29

Jeremy is followed by xanatified Jim. Jeremy gets to the sewer entrance, but Jim collapsed him, he electricifies Jeremy,"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jeremy cries in pain. And suddenly, Yumi knocked Jim off," Jeremy. Are you alright?" Yumi asked, helping Jeremy to stand up,"Yeah. We must distract Jim." Jeremy said.

"Understood. Hey Jim! Catch us if you can" Yumi gained Jim's attention and ran away, he went after them,"This plan won't work. While you're winning time, Cybervenom gets the data that will destroy the entire world." X.A.N.A. said. Jeremy and Yumi are confused,"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"The tower, that I protect contains the DNA of Aelita, that is also the key to the artifact storage of N.E.S.T.. If Cybervenom take control of that tower, he will gain full access to the artifact and its potential." X.A.N.A. explained.

"Thanks for a little explanation, but why Aelita, what is this artifact that Cybervenom and you are chasing?" Yumi asked, crossing her arms.

"There is no information about that artifact." X.A.N.A. answered.

"I still can't understand, why are you not killing us?" Yumi asked.

"I think I know what he wants." Jeremy said.

"Really?" Yumi asked, confused.

"Yeah, he give us a decision: Get a alliance with him and destroy Cybervenom, or get out of their fight." Jeremy answered, Yumi in shock,"WHAT!?"

"In the last message, that we received, I found out motives of Cybervenom, X.A.N.A. wants to rule humanity, but Cybervenom wants to eliminate it for his own empire." Jeremy explained. Yumi frowned.

[Lyoko_desert sector] meanwhile

Aelita, Ulrich and William got to the peek of the sand mountain where the tower was. Near the tower were 20 krabs, that were fighting against 20 creepers of Cybervenom: they were black with white lines, instead of X.A.N.A.'s insignia was a cybernetic eye as a mark of Cybervenom. Odd and Matthias are fighting, Matthias is swinging his axe, Odd dodges it with ease. Odd has changed:He wore a jumpsuit like before, but in dark-green and yellow colors and on right side of his chest was a Cybevenom's insignia. Then, Odd fires a line of acid arrows, that melts down his staff and kick him to the digital sea, he roars like a beast. The others are stunned by this picture,"Guys! I detected nearly 40 monsters What do you see?" Hiroki asked, looking at the holomap and at the com. card of Aelita, William and Ulrich.

"Er... I think X.A.N.A. and Cybervenom started a war." Ulrich suggested.

"And you're absolutely right Ulrich!" Said a voice. They turned to see a black buff beast called Cybervenom,"X.A.N.A. is an idiot! He thought, that will obey him completely! HA! My symbiont army will be ready, and even you can't stop-" He was cut off, when William shot an energy wave from his appeared Zweihander,"You're too 'll defeat you and save Odd." William stated. Odd appeared in a flare of dark-green,"But first, you must defeat Odd." Odd approached them.

"Odd, no. We can't fight against you." Aelita said.

"What a pity. Unfortunatelly for you, I CAN!" Odd said in a computerized voice. He comes to them.

"Very well. I'm doing that only for your own good." Ulrich draws his sabers. When he swings them at Odd, he teleports behind Ulrich and grabs one of his sabers,"Hey! That's not fair!" Ulrich said. Odd and Ulrich began to strike at each other. Odd's saber glows dull green,"Come on Odd. Snap out of it, we're on the same team!" Ulrich said. Odd swing at Ulrich very fast,"Hey guys, help!" Then, something unexpected happened, all monsters fired at Odd,"Hiroki what's happening?" Ulrich asked.

"X.A.N.A. wants to stop Cybervenom by defeating Odd." Jeremy's voice is heard.

"Jeremy!" three of them exclaimed.

"I have good news and bad news, the good news, that Hiroki found a way to return Odd back on our side, and two bad news, first: It's not ready and the second one: We have an alliance with X.A.N.A." Jeremy said.

"You're got to be kidding?" William said.

"I'm sending Yumi to you. Transfer:Yumi.

Scanner:Yumi.

Virtualisation." Yumi appeared among Aelita, William and Ulrich,"Hey guys, missed me?" Yumi smirked.

"I missed you much." Ulrich winked.

" Guys listen, you must protect Aelita and the DNA tower for Cybervenom. If we lose, He'l find an artifact. First: defeat Odd, X.A.N.A. will help you. You can command his monsters." Jeremy said over intercom.

"Will these surprises ever end?" Ulrich muttered.

"Hahahaha! Do you really think, that X.A.N.A. is on your side, you can stop me?" Cybervenom chuckled sarcastically," Symbionts ATTACK!" all Cybervenom's creepers started to fire. Odd rushed to the Lyokowarriors. Yumi launched her fans at Odd, he deflected them with Ulrich's katana. then mantas appeared and started to shot and Odd. He teleported to the another plato and fired a rapid fire at the armada until he was knocked off by William's energy wave," The berserk time is over Odd. Come here."

"You wanna fight? You'll get a fight." Odd roared and shot an acid arrow and William. William stuck his Zweihander into the ground and a ball of energy appeared around him, the sword is glowing bright blue,"Did you really think, that haven't got any trick in my sleeves." William smirked. Odd roars,"Creepers, ATTACK!" he exclaimed. All venomcreepers changed their fire line at William,"Jeremy, how long my shield can hold them off?" William gasped.

"Not so much, Aelita, help William." Jeremy said.

"I'm on my way. ENERGY FIELD!" Aelita fired up the large energy orb at the swarm of creepers.

"Thanks Aeli-" William was devirtualised by Odd."WILLIAM!?" Ulrich shouted. William goes to the elevator. Jeremy and Hiroki are working on their computers. "It's done." Hiroki reported.

"What's done?" William asked.

"It's an antivirus, that will free Odd from Cybervenom." Jeremy explained,"Yumi,Aelita,Ulrich. Devirtualise Odd when I say." Jeremy said.

"Got it." Yumi replied,"Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremy and Hiroki had finished the cure for Odd. Wait for the signal and devirtualise him." Yumi ordered, Aelita and Ulrich nodded. Odd and Ulrich are clashing swords. Yumi defends herself against Cybervenom by her staff. Aelita runs to the tower,"Aelita! What are you doing!?" Jeremy cried.

"If Cybervenom gets control of the tower, I could delete the file." Aelita replied.

"What... ARE YOU CRAZY!? THIS FILE CONTAINS YOUR DNA! EVEN IF YOU'LL DELETE THAT FILE, YOU STILL WILL BE CYBERVENOM'S TARGET!" Jeremy shouted.

"Jeremy, I have a plan." Aelita said.

"That's not a relief for me." Jeremy stated. Aelita was so close to the tower, Cybervenom,"Don't even think about it Aelita, or else-" Cybervenom said.

"Else what, consume me like my father?" Aelita roared at him.

"I'll give you a choice, surrender and I'll free Odd and your father, or continue fight, and I'll take my prize from the tower." Cybervenom offered. He waved a hand to Odd. Odd stopped the fight. Aelita looked at Odd and sighs,"I agree." The rest is shocked,"WHAT!? AELITA! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" Jeremy shouted in complete shock.

"Jeremy, I'm doing, what I must do." Aelita replied.

"Aelita. Don't do this. I beg you." Jeremy said, his eyes full of tears.

"Aelita. Are you sure." Yumi asked. Aelita nodded,"Don't worry. Jeremy will find a way." Aelita said with a smile and wink. Ulrich realized.

"OH SO TOUCHING, BUT IT'S TIME AELITA! DON'T LET YOUR FATHER AND ODD WAIT! JUST JUMP INTO THE DIGITAL SEA!" Cybervenom snarled. Aelita went to the edge of the peak. Then she jumps, after that, a large column of light rose up,"VICTORY!" Cybervenom exclaimed.

"Aelita done what you wanted, release Odd and Waldo Schaeffer!" Yumi stated.

"You're so naive, aren't you? I have everything I want. I don't need you anymore. IDIOTS!" Cybervenom laughed, but then, he was knocked off by an energy orb,"I knew, that you cannot be honest, but THIS, this is too low." The real Aelita said, stepping out of the tower. Everyone, including cybervenom, shocked and wide-eyed. "Wow! I didn't know, that Aelita can do that!" Hiroki said, wide-eyed.

"That's not all. She always give me a heart attack." Jeremy said, gasping. Aelita rushed into the tower. She floats on the second floor of the tower. She activates an interface,"I'm ready to delete the data." Aelita announced.

"Hurry up Aelita. Cybervenom just captured the tower." Jeremy said, as superscanner showed a black tower. William leans to Jeremy,"Smart, beautiful, and completely unpredictable! She's a perfect pair for you einstein." William remarked. Jeremy blushes,"Yeah I know." "Jeremy! The anti-virus is ready and the DNA file is deleted." Hiroki reported.

"Okay. Yumi, Ulrich, It's time. The program is installed into your weapons." Jeremy ordered. Yumi and Ulrich rushed to Odd. He teleports above Yumi and strikes above her, she blocks this strike with her staff. Odd shots at her an acid arrow, but she dodges and throws her fans and him, Odd shots them down," That's a lame Yumi." Odd said. Yumi smirks," What are waiting for?" Odd suddenly realizes," Where is Ulrich?" He asked, aiming at her head, she points up. When he looks up, he sees three Ulrichs are jumping at him. Odd teleports and stabs clones one by one. He grabs Ulrich's throat and leans katana to it "What do you feel Ulrich? You're weaponless." Ulrich smirks, and shows open arms,"You're right Odd! I'm weaponless! Oh wait, where's my second katana? I know, Yumi dear." Yumi stabs Odd in the back, he disappears into green pixels," Damn you." It were his last words. "Jeremy we did it." Ulrich reported.

[computer lab] 14:29

"Why Odd isn't there?" Yumi asked.

"The anti-virus is ready about 80%. We still haven't rerouted his profile to our scanners." Jeremy frowned.

"So, what now?" William asked.

"Odd is no more infected by Cybervenom. We need to find him on the second Cybervenom replica, but... his war with X.A.N.A. could be an advantage and a problem at the same time." Jeremy types a series of commands, the holomap shows the digital sea map. There were three blue spheres, 300 red dots and 300 purple dots at the same place, and two purple spheres. Everyone gathered around the holomap," As you can see, Cybervenom and X.A.N.A. already created a war zone in the network. We must fully concentrate to win this war. Remember guys. A winner takes Odd." Jeremy announced.

**Present time: [The moon_ corridor D15-D30] 21/10/2013 Monday 20:49**

"Wow. Never knew, that Sissi loves me. Have you found Cybervenom?" Odd asked.

"No, but I detected him in the laboratory D28. And he's not moving." Jeremy said.

"He's waiting for us. Are you ready?" William asked, turning to Aelita and Odd. They nodded,"Let's go." Three of them went to the end of the corridor.

"What X.A.N.A. is doing now?" Odd asked.

"X.A.N.A. is trying to smash the replica from outside. There are too much monsters: Kongras, sharks, kalmars, even scyphozoa is trying to open the gateway." Jeremy explained. "Wait a second Odd. I need to reset you." Jeremy pressed a key, and Odd fuzzes, in the end Odd returns his usual colors," Thanks Jeremy." Odd said. They entered the room D28. They were shocked by the picture. Cybervenom is sitting inside of an energy cage,"Er... what's he doing?" Odd asked. Aelita walked to him,"He's meditating to control Cybervenom." William and Odd are shocked.

Jeremy checks the Cybervenom's brain signature,"Aelita is right, there are two minds in one body, and they're in balance." Jeremy said in amazement. Odd comes to Cybervenom's body, William grabs his arm,"Don't do that Odd." They went forward to the vault door." We're almost here." Aelita reported.

"The Door will open in 10 seconds." Jeremy said, as he types on the keyboard, he looks on the map,"Be careful, I see lots of Cybervenom's signatures around the supercomputer." The giant vault door opens and Aelita, William and Odd are terrified. It wasn't like any other supercomputer, it was a giant cylinder covered with black slime with green circuits. in this slime were multiple pods and inside of them were monsters like Cybervenom, but smaller and in different colors. In other pods were normal people, that were half-transformed. Aelita, William and Odd are terrified,"Jeremy... Do you see this?" Aelita gasped.

"Yeah... That's... terrible." Jeremy gasped in full horror, Hiroki stares at it and says nothing.

"So these creepers were only beginning." William said firmly.

"You're completely right." Said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Cybervenom's body, but pupils in his eyes were white and circuits were also white instead of green.

"Dad! What is this?" Aelita asked.

"This is what Cybervenom is planning, he used X.A.N.A.'s plan in his own style. X.A.N.A. uses supercomputers to create a powerful cybernetic army, but the symbiont uses humans as the material for his hive. For now he uses only ones, who lost their homes, jobs, future, but after he beat and destroy X.A.N.A., he will use all humans to extinct humanity and rule the Earth." Waldo Schaeffer said.

"That's the genocide! Aelita, you must destroy the hive of symbiont!" Jeremy shouted.

"But... What will happen if we destroy all hives? I'm not gonna lose you daddy. Not when I found out, that you and mother are still alive!" Aelita sobbed, she placed a hand on the cage. The pods are opening,"Uh... Aelita..." William said, in a worry.

"Don't worry darling, I know, that you'll save me. Do your job." Waldo said. Aelita turned to Odd and William,"Guys remember, they're humans, so only neutralize them." Aelita, commanded. Odd and William nodded. Odd and William are fighting with symbionts with bare hands," Say everything you want William, but it's fantastic, I'm fighting with against a cyber-symbiont army on the Moon!" Odd exclaimed.

"What!? Are you kidding me Odd!? That's 10 000 times better than the most interesting game in my life!" William said and punched a cyber-mutant in the face. Aelita is shooting at the hive, but nothing happens,"Ugh! How I can destroy this thing!?" Aelita groaned. Then, an idea comes to her mind,"Maybe... maybe I can smash this thing." Aelita charged up energy fields and tightens her hand into fists. Her hands are glowing bright pink. Aelita punched the central sphere, everything is shaking, mutants are screaming in pain. "WOW! Keep going Aelita!" Odd and William said in unison. Aelita smirks,"Aelita, SMASH." she cried out, punching the sphere. It open and reveals a heart like machine. She charges up another energy field, but a lot bigger, and sends it at the heart. The whole hive shakes and sparks with energy. "Aelita! You did it! Get out of there!" Jeremy shouted. Aelita flies away. The hive blows up. "Whoa! This is what I call _smashing!" _Odd remarked. The slime comes out from every infected person. "Jeremy, the influence is disappearing, but what are we gonna do with them?" William reported.

Jeremy sees a multiple signatures coming to the hive chamber,"I see numerous signals of life coming to you... wait, they're sending a transmission message." Jeremy said. A transmission window opens.

**"N.E.S.T. operative agent James Greeve to Jeremy Belpois. Do you read?" **The static voice said through the radio link.

"Um... yeah. This is Jeremy Belpois. What do you want?" Jeremy replied.

**"I need to know, have you destroyed the cyber-symbionte influence?" **Agent Greeve asked.

"Of course. For now It has less than 1%, But why you're there?" Jeremy asked.

**"It was the order from the boss of the 55th science department, Anthea Hopper." **Greeve replied. Jeremy and Hiroki gasped. Then, the door opens and agents in dark-blue cosmic suits and laser rifles. Aelita, Odd and William are shocked when they noticed, that Cybervenom escaped,"Don't worry princess. We'll find him." Odd said.

"Aelita, Odd, William. X.A.N.A. knows, that supercomputer is clear. Destroy it before X.A.N.A. gets control of it!" Jeremy said.

Odd turned to the N.E.S.T. agents,"Er... don't you mind if we destroy this thing?" Odd asked them.

"Madame Hopper ordered us to help you in your job." The commander of agents replied, Aelita gasped,"Mum? Okay, Jeremy, what are we gonna do?" She asked.

"Um... well, first, destroy the energy cables." Jeremy ordered. Aelita notices cables attached to the supercomputer, and a blue liquid in them,"We see them Jeremy, but the liquid in them is so familiar. Yumi, Ulrich do you recognize it?" Odd said. Yumi and Ulrich are watching at the video feedback and answer," Yeah, those giant robots said, that this is an energon." Yumi said.

Odd and 9 agents are shooting down left eneron cables, William shots and energy wave at the supercomputer, the rest agents are shooting down right cables. When they finished, there was a mess of metal and energon,"The last strike is yous princess." William bowed. Aelita charges up another large energy field and sends it at the mess. Everything float up and flies in all directions. Aelita, Odd and William are de-teleportating. Jeremy sighs,"Phew! That was pretty rough."

The next day...

[Kadic Academy_Sissi's room] 22/10/2013 14:30

Sissi is lying on her bed, thinking only about Odd. Then, someone knocks,"Come in." Sissi sighed.

"Don't happy to hear my voice, huh?" A familiar voice said. Sissi turns to see Odd, she has a shocked face,"Odd? Um... how was your trip?" She asked.

"Well, it was pretty comfortable trip, but..." Odd sits near to her,"But I missed you." Then he leans to her,"Yumi told me what you told her. Am I really a fountain of imagination?" Odd whispered. Sissi nodded. "Sooooo, what about going to the cinema tonight?" He offered.

"With pleasure!" Sissi exclaimed.

[Boulogne Billancourt _ Burger King] 15:22

The group is eating snacks in a relief. "You would've seen Aelita! She was cooler than Hulk!" Odd remarked.

"Hmm... Maybe I would be a superhero when we'll beat X.A.N.A. and Cybervenom." Aelita said.

"For that you need cool gadgets for flight and feints of energy orbs." William said.

"I think Jeremy could help me with this." Aelita winked and leaned to him, Jeremy blushes.

"Absolutely." Jeremy replied with a wink. Hiroki turned to Odd,"Odd, if Jeremy confess Aelita in love in 2 weeks, I'll give you 20 euros. " He whispered.

"If he'll do that, you'll give me 40 euros and call me _'master Odd'_ for a week. Deal?" Odd whispered back, offering a hand.

"Deal" Hiroki answered, shaking Odd's hand.

**Credits...**

**Voila. That was a long episode. Yesterday, I downloaded a fan game of Code Lyoko: IFSCL 2.6.2. This is a great game. In it, I feel like Jeremy. Give me reviews and tell me what you think about a crossover of mine. I think, JTL's episode of Code Lyoko are too dramatical for me, but it was only mine thought, James the Lesser has all rights to write those episodes. Seriously, I was crying, while reading each of them!**


End file.
